grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack O'Lantern
Jack O'Lantern was the main antagonist in the Halloween special, Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween. History According to Grim, Jack was a prankster in medieval Endsville, which is presumed to maybe be the 1500-1600s. He was pleasant, he loved to pull pranks on the townspeople (sawing chair legs, changing road signs, 'kick me' signs, etc). He is also shown to have (presumably) invented a couple pranks too (walking teeth). The only problem with his pranking was that he never knew when to stop, sometimes pulling several pranks in a row on the same person, and occasionally pulling pranks that resulted in someone getting hurt (the road sign change resulted in someone walking off a cliff). He had a problem with it, doing it constantly, apparently bad enough to force the townspeople to have an intervention about him, and ultimately, getting rid of him by sending their humorless queen a prank gift and framing Jack for it. She sent a knight to his house to kill him. When Grim came to reap his soul, the prankster refused to go. Jack managed to steal Grim's scythe (by tickling him into dropping it), and struck a deal with him, the scythe for immortality, so he could keep playing pranks forever. Unfortunately, Grim (who doesn't like being tricked) lopped off his head after giving him immortality, causing Jack to be shunned by society and forcing him to only be able to play his pranks on Halloween. Before he managed to start his yearly pranks in Billy & Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween, he ran into Billy with Grim's scythe. He tricked Billy the same way he tricked Grim, stole the scythe, and then used it to possess pumpkins with the spirits of demons, with the ultimate goal of chopping off Grim's head with the scythe as revenge. After Jack was defeated, Grim sent him to the underworld. There, he was beaten up by many humorless demons for pulling a prank on them. Jack also makes an appearance in the video game. Personality Jack is a trickster, playing pranks and tricks for amusment, and to get what he wants, such as when he tricked Grim into giving him immortallity. Grim described past Jack as "a pleasant guy". It is stated that Jack didn't know when to stop playing pranks, which is what resulted in the townspeople getting sick of him. After getting decapitated, Jack became bitter, and holed himself up in his house, only coming out on Halloween to play pranks, because he feels he can't go out the rest of the year because he is a "pumpkin headed freak." However, he has retained his sense of humor despite his bitter attitude. He is also shown to enjoy making other kinds of jokes, such as all the head puns he made before trying to cut of Grim's head. Appearance Before Decapitation With a head, Jack had orange hair, a long nose that was red at the end, and a pair of buck teeth. He dons a blue hat with a purple stripe and red feather, a white collared tunic, a brown belt with a silver buckle, blue tights, and a pair of curled tip shoes. After Decapitation The only difference between his current apperance and his previous appearance is that he now dons a pumpkin head. He also has a large tooth on the bottom of his mouth carved in. Abilities Jack is a clever trickster, and as such, is very good at playing pranks, and using his pranks to get what he wants, such as tricking Grim into giving him immortality. Even Grim says he "underestimated his power" when Jack used his feather to tickle him. It would appear his feather is able to tickle anyone. When he steals Grim's sycthe from Billy, he seems to know very well how to use it, and uses it to summon the spirits of the dead to create a pumpkin army. Trivia *Jack's story is likely based on Stingy Jack, where a sinful figure named Jack makes the devil promise never to take his soul to Hell, but because Jack is unable to go to Heaven, this means he is stuck between heaven and Hell, with nothing but an ember inside a hollowed turnip (turnips were originally used to make jack-o-lanterns) to guide his way. **This is similiar to how Jack made Grim give him eternal life, only top be stuck with a pumpkin head and unable to interact with others. *The only thing/being that Jack truly fears is the knight that was sent by the queen to kill him as he reacted with great terror when Irwin was dressed like the knight in Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween. *When he has his pumpkin head, Jack looks very similar to The Scarecrow, one of the main villains of the Batman series. This is most likely a coincidence however, and The Scarecrow does not usually have a pumpkin head. ** He also looks similar to many interpretations of The Headless Horseman Gallery Jack.jpg Jack sycthe.jpg 0.jpg asdfghjk.jpg BILLYANDMANDY_HALLOWEEN2.jpg hqdefault.jpg Jack_Linterna.png jack1.jpg Jack3.jpg jack_o_lantern_gif_by_invaderzim2100-d5ah0aj.gif|moving gif jack_o_lantern_gif_2_by_invaderzim2100-d5ah0pv.gif|moving gif Jack Shroud.jpg face.jpg jack4.jpg Underworld.jpg See also *Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween *Harum Scarum es:Jack Linterna category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters of only appearance Category:Supernatural characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Males Category:Monsters